


Brand New Colors

by orphan_account



Series: A Thousand Demons [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little experiment with Sastiel. I am mostly unfamiliar with the Sastiel fan base, and wanted to explore the dynamics of what might make the relationship work.</p><p>"Castiel creeped up on Sam slowly and unexpectedly. He went silently unnoticed for so long, until one day he was just there. Suddenly, all Sam could see was Cas. The way he blankly stared into space sometimes, thinking about who knows what. Or the way he would let out small, hesitant smiles. Sam, without warning, had become absorbed in Castiel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Colors

Castiel creeped up on Sam slowly and unexpectedly. He went silently unnoticed for so long, until one day he was just _there._ Suddenly, all Sam could see was Cas. The way he blankly stared into space sometimes, thinking about who knows what. Or the way he would let out small, hesitant smiles. Sam, without warning, had become absorbed in Castiel.

Perhaps it stemmed from the fact Cas had saved Dean. His brother was the world to him, and to meet the angel who brought him back must have instilled something in Sam. Sam tried to pinpoint it, but it was like trying to imagine a new color. He could always come close, but the result would escape him.

Sam was closest to that elusive color when he felt Cas’ wings around him. The feathers were there, but not. It felt like when there was a word on the tip of his tongue, just out of his reach.

Why Cas had ever chosen Sam was beyond fathoming. Before Cas had always seemed to distance himself from Sam. But, Sam wondered, was he trying to save himself from having to ressurect another brother? Sam would quietly admit to himself that Cas probably loved them both. The two boys who had shown him something new, a different way of living. Sam had just reciprocated, and Cas had clung to that.

Sometimes it bother Sam. There would be nights, under the influence of a drunken stupor, where Sam would clutch to Cas and insist he deserved better than Sam and all his mistakes. Cas would always hold him closer, wrap those ephemeral wings around him, and insist Sam was more than his mistakes. The alcohol would wear off, and Sam would wake up to light peeking through the blinds, and his head on Castiel’s chest.

When Castiel was kissing Sam furiously, moaning into his mouth, Sam felt maybe Cas could erase all of the dark bloodstains in his past. When Cas rolled his hips, Sam felt like someone else held the weight of his soul. When Cas shuddered and shook in his arms, Sam was certain he had been saved.

Maybe that was the reason Sam so wholehearted cared for Cas. Not only had the angel save Dean, but Cas was saving Sam. Sam did not think he deserved to be saved, yet Cas did so anyway. Why he did that was a wonder to Sam. Trying to think of Cas’ reason was like trying to imagine a new color. 

But that color was Sam’s favorite.


End file.
